Teach Me How To Cry
by ForgottenWhisper
Summary: Draco nevr knew what its like to cry."Malfoys dont cry"and"Love is Weakness"has been hammered into his head.But when a certain Ginny falls into his fireplace,aka into his life,will things change?-Ginny is on the run from her abusive brother.
1. Default Chapter

Teach Me How To Cry  
  
Draco Malfoy thought he he had it all. His life was, after all, perfect. Or so he wanted to believe. He was rich, famous, and powerful. What more could he possibly want?  
  
"Love?" his inner voice asked.  
  
"Love is weakness." Draco muttered. He was sitting at his desk, over his head in books about the Dark Arts his father had recently dumped on him.  
  
A Malfoy's life was based on these rules:  
  
1, Malfoys are always right.  
  
2, If a Malfoy is wrong, rule number one immediately applies.  
  
3, Mudbloods and Halfbloods are beneath a pureblood.  
  
4, Love is weakness.  
  
5, A Malfoy never cries.  
  
All these rules his father had proved over and over again. He had hammered them into his already brainwashed head. And though it hurt to see his father beat his mother over some absurd reason, he never cried and she never complained. Even when Lucius was drunk and sluggishly tortured Draco, he never cried. Among his many expensive presents, he never felt loved. He suspected his mother loved him, but Lucius had beat all the life and emotion out of her. He didn't think his mother minded mudbloods either. Oh yes, he had a perfect life alright.  
  
Draco stood up with a frustrated sigh, knocking many of his books over. House elves scurried to pick them up.  
  
He walked over to his bed and sat down thoughtfully. He had never really liked Dark Arts. Of course, he never really wanted to be a Death Eater. His father wanted him to be a Death Eater. He never really got a say in things did he? In fact , he couldn't remember even one time where he was actually allowed to decide for himself. His father already got his whole life planned out for him. How was he supposed to keep up with that?  
  
An old creaking sound filled the room, and Draco looked towards the door expectantly.  
  
"There is a Death Eater meeting tonight son." His father said. "I wish for you to come with me."  
  
"Why? I'm not a Death Eater." Draco frowned.  
  
"It is my wish that you come with me." Lucius said.  
  
Draco panicked. "But-but father, I have- uhh.....I have.....an appointment tonight!"  
  
"What appointment?" Lucius narrowed his eyes.  
  
"I...uhhh..." Draco stammered.  
  
"There is no appointment! Don't you lie to me boy!" Lucius was furius.  
  
Draco stood up from his bed suddenly, and strode over to Lucius.  
  
"I will not be a Death Eater" Dracos eyes narrowed with each word.  
  
Before Lucius had time to protest Draco whipped out his wand and teleported Lucius to a tropical island somewhere in the Carribean. He didn't know how, he just knew that he did it.  
  
"Strange." He thought, but he had made up his mind. He was leaving this cursed place, and hopefully before Lucius came back.  
  
He packed his bags with a flick of his wand and took one last look at his room.  
  
All the furniture was of polished wood, save the chairs and the bed. The chairs were of black leather and the bed and the carpets were of green, silver and black.  
  
Then he levitated his bags in the air and marched out the door. He stopped in his mothers office.  
  
"Mother, I've had enough, I'm leaving. Take care of yourself for me ok?" he paused.  
  
"What happened Draco?" Narcissa asked, concerned.  
  
"Well, I sort of teleported father to a tropical island somewhere in the Carribean" he avoided her gaze.  
  
"Well serve him right! Where are you going darling? She asked.  
  
"Away. Someday I'll free you of that bastard I'm ashamed to call a father." He said  
  
Narcissa watched her son go, with mixed emotions. She had always wanted the perfect life for him, but Lucius had raised him with illusions and lies. She was happy for him, as he walked away from this horrible life, but she couldn't help wanting to go with him.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Draco stood in front of a hotel named "It's Not True"  
  
'What an odd name' he thought to himself as he entered. It was a very cheery place, silver and purple linings everywhere.  
  
"I'd like a luxury room please"he said at the check-in counter.  
  
"Upstairs to your left, room "Oh No". Droned a bored monotone voice.  
  
"Room 'Oh No'!?!" he muttered to himself going up the stairs.  
  
'At least the room is something' the thought as he opened the door.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Ginevra Wealsy was out shopping. She felt she needed new clothes, so that's exactly what she got.  
  
When she was ready, she threw floo powder into the fire and said  
  
"The Burrow!"  
  
Ginny stumbled happily into her messy house. The happiness only lasted a minute though. What she saw made her drop her bags on the floor.  
  
"MUM!" she yelled, rushing to her mothers lifeless body on the cold kitchen floor. She checked her pulse. There was none. Her body was ice cold.  
  
"No" she whispered, tears streaming down her face. "No!"  
  
She forced herself up and checked the house. She knew Ron was staying at Hermione's with Harry for the remainder of the summer.  
  
Everyone else in her family was lying lifeless around the house.  
  
Except for Ron, her whole family was dead.  
  
Dead.  
  
"Oh No." she whispered, backing up into the still green fire. Her hands were on her face.  
  
"Its not true! Oh No!" she was gone.  
  
She fell through Draco's fire.  
  
Ginny fainted.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
A redhead just fell through my fire and fainted. Oh great. Wait...a redhead. That can only mean one thing. A Weasley. OH GREAT.  
  
I moved cautiously over to the body. It was a girl. Ginevra Weasley. Well, that's better than Weasel King.  
  
I picked her up gently and put her on my bed. I pulled the covers over her and sat in a chair with a good book. When she woke up, I wanted to know the exact reason why she had to fall into my fireplace.  
  
END Draco's POV  
  
Ginny was lying on something really soft. She was guessing it was a bed. But there was no bed that soft in her house. She slowly opened her eyes, and stared right into the icy gray ones of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"AHHHHHH!" she screamed, and jumped up.  
  
"Your awake. Mind telling me how the littlest weasley fell through my fireplace?" he asked coldly.  
  
Ginny just stared at him, her eyes beginning to water.  
  
"What's wrong? Your family decide you were the worthless little chit you are and throw you out?"  
  
She burst into tears. "Don't say that" she whispered and fainted again.  
  
Draco gave an exasperated sigh and marched angrily out the door.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Draco went to an expensive café for a cup of coffee. As he purchased the newspaper, he froze when he saw the headline.  
  
"7/9th of the Weasley family murdered."  
  
Draco read the whole article with fascination. So that explained why she was so...out of it.  
  
He finished his coffee and went back to the hotel.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Ginny woke up to something cool on her forehead. "Draco?" she murmered faintly.  
  
"Don't you faint on me again, little Weaselette." He said, taking the cool cloth off her forehead.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" she asked, propping her head up on her elbow.  
  
"Doing what? Helping out a Gryffindor? A Weasley? Disgracing the family name?" he retorted.  
  
"You don't really care about what everyone think, do you?" she asked, more out of curiousity than lack of conversation.  
  
"Nope" he said. "Oh, by the way, heres your Hogwarts letter."  
  
Ginny took it from his hands and read it, then her eyes widened.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm being resorted and moved up a class." She said, scarcely believing it.  
  
"So are you happy?" he asked.  
  
Ginny recalled all those times she had been ridiculed and laughed at, by all the Gryffindors. "You bet." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, Teach Me How To Cry  
  
Draco Malfoy closed his letter from Hogwarts. He was Head Boy. No surprise there. They would need to get their school supplies soon.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Draco asked, wonder why he was being so nice to the girl. He was after all, a Malfoy. Then his face hardened. Malfoy. Lucius. Draco didn't want to be like him at all costs. Even if it meant being nice to a Weasley. Except Weasel. That would never change. His hate for Weasel and Scarhead would remain the same.  
  
"Yeah. I didn't eat since yesterday." Ginny admitted.  
  
Draco passed her some sandwiches. "I suppose you wouldn't care for caviar" he said.  
  
"Caviar? You're absolutely right." Ginny shuddered, looking down at his plate of black marble-like substance.  
  
"You wanna go buy our school supplies tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure thing. But-uhh...I don't have any money." She said, looking down at the ground.  
  
"Don't you get allowance?" he asked, curiously.  
  
"Not anymore" she started sniffling a bit.  
  
"Hey don't cry " He said. "they're gone Ginny. The only thing you can do is live on. They would have wanted you to be happy."  
  
Ginny smiled faintly. "That wont solve all my problems though. I have nowhere to live, and no money to buy a place."  
  
"What about the Burrow, and your parents Gringotts vault and-"  
  
"They all go to Ron. He's the oldest." Ginny cut him off.  
  
"Won't he take care of you? I mean, don't you want to live with him?" Draco asked confused.  
  
Ginny looked up into his eyes. Anger and fear shown through her caramel ones. Visions and memories haunted her face. "I would never live alone with that bastard." She whispered in a hollow, dead voice.  
  
"Do you wanna talk about it?" Draco asked cautiously.  
  
Ginny sighed slowly, tears rolling down her face. She seemed to be collecting courage to tell the story. "I....he..." She took a long breath and started her story. FLASHBACK  
  
"GINNY!" Ron roared from the doorway, coming home late one night when the rest of the family was out for the weekend.  
  
"Yes Ron?" Ginny walked down the stairs, wondering why he was yelling at her. As she got closer to him, she could smell his breath, it stank deeply of alcohol. No doubt he was drunk through and through.  
  
SMOCK He slapped her across the face, so hard she thought she could still hear an echo.  
  
Ginny stared mutely at him. This wasn't the first time he had hit her.  
  
"You know, you're actually quite pretty" Ron tilted his head sidewards, looking at her calculatingly.  
  
Ginny stepped backwards, fear staining her face.  
  
Ron belched loudly, grabbed out after her in one fluid motion, slinging her over his back as if she were a particularly light bag of potatoes. Ginny, who until then had been petrified still, started kicking ad struggling. She knew what was happening next.  
  
Ron threw her into his room, and she landed with a sickening thud. In the next second or so, she felt him rip all her clothes off. Tears were streaming freely down her face as she struggled helplessly, kicking out whenever she could.  
  
Ron placed his foot on top of her so she couldn't move as he loosened his belt.  
  
Ginny thought despairingly, if she ever got out of this alive, she would never be this helpless again. She felt so weak, so useless.  
  
At that moment, something clicked in her head. When Ron's pants were at his knees, she shoved with all her strength to her side. Ron toppled over and landed on the ground, his head crashing into the window sill. Ginny made sure he was unconscious, before running all the way to her room and locking the door. She sank down into the ground and breathed heavily. She couldn't tell anyone. She would be too ashamed that she hadn't done anything in particular to save herself. It was pure luck she had such good timing. And that he hadn't fallen on top of her.  
  
Ginny stuck her chin out stubbornly. She had made up her mind.  
  
Since then, whenever she had a spare hour or so, she would practice martial arts. Someday, when she was big enough, and strong enough, she would show her brother. She could take care of herself.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Ginny looked up in his icy eyes to find not what she had feared would be there, pity, but anger. Anger burning so fiercely, it scared her.  
  
"Ginny, if you ever, need anything. Anything at all. Come to me okay?" he said.  
  
Ginny smiled sadly. She felt she had suddenly found a replacement for her brother. She hugged him tightly. Draco was startled at first, but then gave into a small smile, pulling her closer to him.  
  
After a couple of minutes sitting like that, he explained briefly about him being on the run from his father and that he was going to get his own house.  
  
"Would you like to come live with me?" he asked her cautiously. He had always feared rejection.  
  
Ginny jumped up, happiness shining all over her face. She ran a circle around the room, seemed to do some sort of happy dance. "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" She was back across the room in a matter of seconds, hugging him so hard he almost fainted for lack of air.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
A sopping wet Lucius Malfoy sloshed his way over to the circle of Death Eaters.  
  
"Ahh, you decided to join us Lucius. What, pray tell, kept you?" Voldemort mocked.  
  
Lucius mumbled something about his son and a tropical island.  
  
"Pathetic, Lucius. You cannot even keep a hold on your own son."  
  
Lucius said nothing, but joined the ranks.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Ginny woke up and started rummaging through her new clothes Draco had summoned to the hotel room. She chose a silver top with the crimson writing "Hell's Lil Angel" and a pair of red bellbottoms. She added a pair of silver hoop earrings with her silver flip-flops.  
  
Draco came out with his army green shirt and black pants. His hair wasn't gelled back as it used to be, but hung loosely around his head.  
  
"Shall we go milady?" he asked, mockingly offering his arm.  
  
"Why of course good sir," she replied, taking his arm and curtseyed a bit.  
  
When they got to Diagon Alley, Draco turned around and faced her.  
  
"Ginny, I know you need your books, but heres some money if there's anything else you want."  
  
"Oh, no Draco you've already done enough for me, I couldn't possibly-" Ginny began.  
  
"Decline the ever-so-kind offer" Draco cut in, planting the money firmly in her hand. Ginny blushed furiously.  
  
OOO  
  
When they stepped out of Flourish and Blotts Ginny turned around to see the person she least expected.  
  
"Ron!" she exclaimed. Harry and Hermione were right behind him.  
  
"Ginevra Weasley! What are you doing with that slimy git?" Ron's face was turning red.  
  
"Walking" she retorted, and turned around to go.  
  
A hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder, spinning her back in her previous position.  
  
"Get away from him! How dare you walk around with the likes of Malfoy!"  
  
"Let me see...ever since you stopped caring about me? Ever since I stopped considering you a part of my family? A part of my life? And I'm bloody well glad I met him! He's the best damn brother I ever had! And you didn't even stop by to see if I was okay when our family was killed! I've had enough of you Ronald Weasley! As of today, I want nothing more to do with you!" Ginny spat.  
  
"Now see here Ginny-"Harry tried, but was cut off when Malfoy sneered  
  
"Don't even bother Pothead."  
  
Ginny turned around and stomped off, nose in the air, leaving an astonished amount of people gaping after the fiery redhead. Draco followed suit, and stalked off after her.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
"Ginny, I'l meet you back here in an hour okay? I have some stuff to do." Draco said.  
  
"M'kay" Ginny replied. When Draco had gone, she went off in search of a hair salon. She decided she needed a new look.  
  
When she came out 50 minutes later, she studied herself in her purse mirror. She still had her red hair, but it was cut in a whispy, layered, sort of way. And she had also gotten silver highlights.  
  
When she met up with Draco, his eyes bulged. He was about to open his mouth when he heard a high shriek behind him that could break glass.  
  
"Drakie poo!" Draco winced.  
  
"Fancy finding you here! Of all places!" Pansy Parkinson snarkled her way up to him, trying her best not to look like a constipated cow.  
  
As he was being tortured with sloppy hugs and drooling kisses, Draco managed to mouth the word "help!" over her shoulder.  
  
Ginny stood back, tied her hair into a high ponytail and slipped on a pair of purple sunglasses.  
  
"Oh Draco darling!" she said, in a high falsetto sing-song voice.  
  
"Shouldn't we get going? You promised you'd show me that restaurant you like so much!" she waved her hand down the street, to emphasize her point.  
  
Pansy turned around, a sneer plastered on her pug face. "Who are you?"  
  
"Genevive darling. Draco's ever-so-adorable girlfriend. And you are?" Ginny lowered her sunglasses a bit, glancing over them.  
  
"HAH! If you're adorable, I'm a cow!" Pansy shrieked triumphantly.  
  
'Genevive' smirked, her facial expression implying that she had just said the wrong thing to the wrong person. "Well then, Pansycow, run along and chew your grass. It might improve your looks."  
  
"DRAKIEPOO! What is the meaning of this?" Pansy did a 180 so she faced Draco.  
  
"I believe she was telling you she was my girlfriend, so would you please get your ugly face outta my sight? Oh and 'Pansy-poo', you are a cow." Draco said calmly.  
  
Pansy ran off sobbing.  
  
Ginny counted to five before they burst out laughing.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
A/N: Howd it go? R&R pplz, I don't do this for nothing!  
  
Ariana: Ginny's being resorted cuz she isn't all as Gryffie-ish as you think. At least in my story. Thanx anyway.  
  
DracoandGinny4ever:Thanks!  
  
honey: hmm. Good idea, but I think I might just have Ginny and Draco feel sister/brother love, at least for now. Then maybe later il put in a bit more of the romance. Sound good?  
  
Ashen: Thank u!...i think. I like my story to be random sometimes. It gets boring when you always know whats gonna happen.  
  
daydreamgoddess: Thanx! iL try to update as much as I can.  
  
And last but most certainly not least;  
  
Dracoshotty: I know! I really like stories like that. It's a great idea, even if I do say so myself. Il keep an eye on your story too. 


	3. Ch 3 New friends

Disclaimer: I dis the claim of this story.-I think I borrowed that from somewhere.  
  
Sugar-coated-evil: thanks gurl..  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Ginny and Draco walked calmly onto the Hogwarts Express. Since Ginny had been moved up a year, it was the last one for both of them.  
  
Ginny looked up nervously at Draco. "Is it okay if I sit with you? I don't really want to be near the Dream Team. I understand if you want to be alone.."  
  
Draco looked down at her. Since he was 6,3 and she was 5, 8 there was quite a difference.  
  
"Gin, you don't need them. I'm going to show you some of my friends. Those you can call real friends. Of course you can sit with us. I wouldn't dream of leaving you so one of those bastards could come and take you. You're coming with me."  
  
Ginny looked relieved, and took a good look around their surroundings. They had just entered a cabin full of Slytherins. Ginny recognized Blaise Zabini, Goyle, Crabbe, Millicent Bullstrode (who wasn't as ugly as people think), and Pansy Parkinson. There were two others that she didn't know.  
  
Draco threw his head sideways, making eye contact with Blaise. Blaise nodded and followed him out. Ginny stood by the compartment door. Once they were outside Draco turned around to face Blaise.  
  
"Yo, sup?" Blaise said, looking pointedly at Ginny. Most of the Zabini family spoke partly gangster style. Nobody knew when they would speak which way where. (AN/ confuse u people yet?)  
  
"Blaise, this is Gin. She's like a sister to me and I don't want anything to happen to her. You talk to them?" Draco gestured at the other Slytherins.  
  
"Yeah no problem Draco. Okay little lady, ya be so kind as to get yow fine little booty in here?" Blaise sauntered into the compartment, Ginny followed quietly behind him, beet red in the face.  
  
"Oi! Listen up people. This here be Gin. Ya mess with her, and ya mess with us. Undastood?" Blaise tilted his head sideways. Everybody nodded their heads furiously. Nobody wanted to get on the bad side of Zabini and Malfoy.  
  
"Now, ya'all get off yaw ass and present yaself." Blaise bobbed his head. In a normal tone he added. "One would think you all had manners."  
  
Pansy stood up, not the slut she had been at Diagon Alley. She put a hand on her hip, and let the other one hang loosely by her side. She chewed gum, snapped a bubble and stared Ginny up and down. Finally she sighed, as if giving up.  
  
"Parkinson. Pansy Parkinson." She gave Ginny a quick smile before sitting down again. Ginny smiled back, unsure of what to do.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle stood up, grinning wickedly. They seemed to have their eyes glued to her ass.  
  
"Crabbe and Goyle. Glad to meet your acquaintance Gin." Goyle said, shoving out a hand.  
  
Ginny got mad and slapped the hand away.  
  
"I'd believe it more if you'd stop stop staring at my ass while you said it." She snapped.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle looked shocked, muttered an apology and sat down again. Everybody else in the compartment were smirking thoughtfully. (AN/ if that is possible)  
  
"Millie" Ginny turned round to see Millicent Bulstrode offering her hand. She took it warmly.  
  
Ginny turned to the last two.  
  
A boy with messy dirty blond hair stood up.  
  
"Alex Xayle" he smiled, a real, charming, smile. Ginny smiled back.  
  
The last person, a girl with deep black hair in big ringlets was already standing.  
  
"Raven Alexia Aunora" she said,"but call me Alexia or Lexy." As an afterthought she stuck out her hand. Ginny took it, and noticed that she had very long nails.  
  
"Well. That's everybody. Now, you guys have to make sure that The-Boy-Who- Lived-To-Be-A-Pain-In-My-Ass, Mudblood and Weasel don't get near Gin. Am I understood?" Draco looked around. Everybody was nodding their heads.  
  
"Alright! Lets roll people!" Blaise strolled out, followed by Ginny and Draco hand-in-hand and everybody else spread out around them so nobody could get into the tight circle they formed around the two.  
  
The way to Hogwarts was fine, when they got into the carriages, Ginny found she could see the Thestrals and started sniffling a bit.  
  
"Shhhh" Draco hushed Ginny.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Once they got to the Great Hall, Ginny started toward the Gryffindor table out of habit. Draco and Blaise gently steered her the other way. As they all sat down on at the Slytherin table, everyone focused their attention on Dumbledore. Ginny however, looked across the hall to the Dream Team. Ron shot razorblade glares at her, Hermione (for once) looked confused and Harry was sending her death glares. If looks could kill, she'd be dead ten times over. Ginny smirked back at them, and started listening to Dumbledore.  
  
"-and that reminds me. Today we have a student we felt needed to be resorted. As it is, she has already been moved up a class. Can Ginevra Weasley please come up here?"  
  
As Ginny rose, three quarters of the Great Hall gasped. The Slytherins just pasted on knowing smirks.  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
The last first year scurried over to the Hufflepuff table.  
  
(AN/Haha! You thought it was Ginny didn't you?)  
  
Ginny sat down on the small stool and put the had over her head. It barely touched her hair before shouting;  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Ginny stood up and placed the hat back on its stool. She then sauntered over to the Slytherin table to reclaim her seat. All eyes were on her, and she made sure she walked past the Gryffindor table before heading over to her table.  
  
When she was halfway past, a livid Harry and Ron in a fit of hysterics gained in on either side of her. She just flashed them false cheerful smiles and continued walking without looking back. She ducked her head and avoided a punch from Ron, and stepped to the side just as Harry kicked at her and missed.  
  
When they both regained their composure they saw Ginny had started walking again. They stalked up behind her again, but she was already at the Slytherin table. Crabbe and Goyle stood up, with Draco and Blaise right behind them. Goyle took Ron and Crabbe took Harry, and they dragged them out of the Great Hall. The teachers hadn't seemed to notice.  
  
Blaise and Draco looked worriedly at her, she just reassured them with a smile.  
  
When the sorting was over, they headed to the Slytherin dungeons. Ginny thought over in her head what had just happened. She knew she could do much more than that, but she was just saving herself. 'Ron and Harry', she though menacingly. 'Watch your backs'. 


	4. Ch 4, Ass Kicking Service

Disclaimer: yadda yadda disclaim this story yadda yadda not yawn mine. Plz don't sue.  
  
Okey, here comes the next chapter, creating itself by my furious pounding on the keyboard. I hope it breaks. Juuuust kidding. Anyway, what you have all been waiting for, Herrrre goes;  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Ginny walked calmly from her Ancient Runes class. In a moment Draco would be coming out of the classroom down the hall, Muggle Studies.  
  
An increasing tap on the ground behind her, told her someone was eager to catch up with her. Two someones in fact. She let her hair out of her messy bun Ginny had pulled it into earlier, and willed it to fall across her face. That way, she could turn her head slightly and just make out who was running behind her. She groaned when she saw fire-red hair on one person and a brown mess on the other. Her two just darling favorite bastards. Just her luck.  
  
She stopped in the middle of the hall, not looking back. Ginny dumped all her books on the floor and saw Draco was making his way over to her from the other end of the hall. A quick shake of the head was addressed to him, letting him know she could handle this.  
  
She turned around just in time to grab the punch she knew Ron was going to throw at her. His eyes widened. This wasn't part of the plan. The plan was to do her, and dump her. Definitely not this.  
  
"You never get any smarter do you? I wish I could say you've been promoted up to kindergarten." She hissed.  
  
Ginny smirked, but didn't break eye contact with him. She twisted his arm so that if he tried anything, she could break it. As it is, Harry was coming up behind her. As soon as his foot connected with her back, she twisted and avoided serious damage. She could have just stepped aside, but it was more fun to actually make him think he had a chance.  
  
Hmm. What now? Choices, choices. She could let go of Ron, and beat Harry up, or she could ignore Harry and do some serious damage to Ron. On the other hand, she could just damage both. Why not? She stomped down on Ron's foot, causing him to howl in pain, twisting his arm till she heard a sick crack. Finally, she let go of him and turned to Harry. By now she had gathered an audience.  
  
Harry was wide eyed with fright, backing up into the wall. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Ron cradling his broken arm.  
  
Ginny lunged forward, making Harry lose his balance and stumble. When he had regained his balance, she threw a punch into his stomach, and watched in disgust as his breakfast came up. She made sure Ron got all of it from his place on the ground. With her other hand, she twisted Harry's nose thoroughly. He whimpered in protest, trying to fend her off. Ginny hooked one foot on the inside of his leg and drove upwards, watching in satisfaction as she teared a muscle by his inner leg and caused pain in his most treasured body part. He sank to the ground in a heap, unable to support himself on his right leg.  
  
Draco was going to go help Ginny, but he stood back and watched his little wildfire at work.  
  
Ginny turned to see Ron hoisting himself up.  
  
When he could support himself she crouched onto the ground, swung one leg round and swept him off his feet, kicking him on top of Harry.  
  
"Fucking bastards" she said, planting her foot firmly where it hurt, grinding her stiletto into his back.  
  
"Bitch." He spat. "I'm disgusted you're even a part of my family."  
  
"Really now? I never was good enough for you was I? Well guess what Ronald Pansy Weasley. I am not a part of your family. Never was, never will be."  
  
With that she gave her heel another firm twist and marched off, with Draco alongside her.  
  
She had a lot of thoughts running through her head. Like how she had said Ron's middle name on purpose for the world to hear and make fun of. Or why Hermione wasn't with them and what she felt towards her. She supposed Hermione was alright, she had never reprimanded her before. And what did Draco think about what she had just done? She turned her head and looked at him.  
  
Draco was lost in his thoughts. He had seen what Ginny could do, and knew that wasn't even the worst of it.  
  
Ginny broke the silence. "So. Uhh. What'd you think?"  
  
Draco turned around.  
  
"I think you are one talented lady" he said, honesty and awe ringing through his voice.  
  
Ginny smiled. She hadn't practiced all summer for nothing. She didn't get a chance to reply, Blaise had decided to show up.  
  
"Sup doll?" Blaise said.  
  
Ginny giggled.  
  
"I saw what ya did to them bastards, I just wanna say you one lucky man Draco. Yaw gurl here her own army man. I hope ya'all fair proud of her dude." Blaise panted excitedly. "Yaw all awesome gurl!" he said, turning to Ginny.  
  
"Oh, but I am proud." DRaco said, smiling mischeviously. "She doesn't need any body guards, and I know from experience she's as good with a wand."  
  
Draco looked at Ginny. "I was on the receiving end of her bat-bogey charm fifth year. Took me a whole week to get bats to stop flying at me."  
  
Ginny, who, until then, had stayed quiet and beet red during the conversation, started to protest.  
  
"Draco! That's not really true Blaise, it wasn't that g-"Draco silenced her with a kiss. Ginny, startled, started to pull back, but then finally relaxed and let Draco deepen the kiss.  
  
When they finished Ginny was trying not to grin from ear to ear.  
  
"Okay, its true." She said and skipped happily back to the Slytherin common room, leaving the two guys behind.  
  
Blaise turned to Draco and wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
"Shut up!" Draco said, taking a swipe at him. He too, was having a hard time containing his emotions. He happened to find Ginny a great kisser.  
  
Blaise ducked, grinning. He knew love when he saw it.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Ginny had a smile plastered on her face for the rest of the week, even though Harry and Ron were out of the infirmary and on two feet already. Whether it be because she had kicked her ex-brother and ex-idol's asses or because Draco kissed her, nobody knew. Ginny found it to be a little bit of both.  
  
"Hey" Draco caught up with her in the hallway.  
  
"Hey Draco." She replied, smiling like Christmas had come early.  
  
"Where are you headed?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, I'm just going to the library. You know, research." She said.  
  
"Ahhh. I see. Well, I'll reserve a place for you at dinner if you're coming."  
  
"I might. I don't know yet. But if I do I'll be happy to sit next to you."  
  
"Okay. Well then. I guess I'll...see you around?"  
  
"Definitely." Ginny grinned. She practically floated to the library.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
She had just found the perfect book for her studied when she heard a sob. Ginny shoved the book back onto the shelf and approached the crying person. At the very corner of the library, hidden by the naked eye, was a small cave-like place behind endless bookselves, was a crying mop of brown hair. Hermione looked like she was crying her heart out. She wore a torn and bloody periwinkle blue dress, a snapped wand beside her.  
  
"Hermione?" she asked cautiously.  
  
Hermione looked up, fear shining in her eyes.  
  
"Ginny!" she cried, and started sobbing again.  
  
Ginny rushed over to Hermione and hugged her, ignoring the fact that she was getting blood all over her clothes.  
  
"What happened?" she asked.  
  
"He-they-..." Hermione choked out.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Harry...Ron..hurts-"Hermione wailed.  
  
"What happened Hermione What happened?" Ginny asked, desperately trying to get an answer from her friend.  
  
"Harry....Ron.."Hermione gestured to her clothes, helpless.  
  
"They raped you?" Ginny was horrified.  
  
"Shhhhh, calm down Hermione. I'm going to get you to the hospital wing, and then you're going to tell me exactly what happened so we can tell a teacher okay?" Ginny reassured her.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and nodded, then sank back and lost consciousness.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
The door to the infirmary was blasted open by a furious Ginny Weasley, floating an unconscious Hermione Granger behind her.  
  
Ron and Harry were lying in one of the hospital beds, looking innocent as ever. She gave then a death glare. They shrank back a bit in their beds.  
  
"Oh goodness! What happened?" Madam Pomfrey came rushing over.  
  
"Can we get a private room?" Ginny asked.  
  
Madam Pomfrey steered the way. After she shut the door to the room, she turned to Ginny.  
  
"Now will you tell me?" The reliable nurse asked, putting a cold cloth onto Hermione's forehead.  
  
"Do you know why Harry and Ron are here?" Ginny asked, grim as ever.  
  
"Well, they came in with a number of advanced curses and a bit of blood on them, but wouldn't tell why they had gotten them. Isn't that beside the point?"  
  
"Hermione only told me so much before she passed out. She said it was Harry and Ron who did it to her. I'm going to get the whole story later when she's better. Anyway, I'm not stupid. Hermione's smart, she would have defended herself with curses, she's not the best martial arts fighter. Her wand as snapped, and clearly she's been raped. Speaking of Harry and Ron, we might want to get our wands out" said Ginny while whipping hers out of her pocket, "cuz they'll be here to perform memory charms on us about...now."  
  
Ginny looked up. Her intuition was right. The Boy-Who-Lived and his ever- faithful sidekick rammed open the door with their wands in their hand, only to find the wands of two educated witches pressed to their temples.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" they shouted in unison.  
  
"Thanks for your help dearie. We might want to hear everything some other time, but we'll leave that for later. I have some boys to expel." With that Madam Pomfrey flounced off, floating the boys in the air after her, headed for the headmasters office.  
  
Ginny looked down and sighed. She'd come back for Hermione and talk to her later. Right now, she had a dinner to attend to.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
"You'll never guess what happened!" Ginny panted, sitting down next to Draco for dinner.  
  
"Potter decided to go jump in a lake?" Draco asked.  
  
"Even better. Him and my ex-brother are going to be expelled!" she squealed as quietly as she could manage.  
  
"NO BLOODY FUCKING WAY! HOW?!" Draco's voice echoed throughout the hall, making everyone turn to see what was going on. Draco took no notice of that however. He was too busy taking the next bus to la-la-land with all his fantasies.  
  
Ginny's face took on a sadder note.  
  
"Well. They raped Hermione." She almost-whispered.  
  
Draco grinned.  
  
"Lovely. Miracles do happen!" he said gleefully.  
  
Ginny's eyes blazed. She slapped him so hard it left a handprint.  
  
"Hermione happens to be my friend Draco. Now if you can't accept that, you're not the guy I thought you were." Ginny stomped off, leaving an astonished Draco and the rest of the Great Hall ogling after her.  
  
"You got it bad, man." Blaise said. "Thought you knew better. That wench the only friend she has from before, and here you go, burn her. What ya'all thinking man?"  
  
Draco glared at Blaise, rubbing his red cheek. Sighing, he replied "I guess you're right. Maybe I should apologize."  
  
Blaise guffawed. "Gonna take more than just apologizing, you mark my words. You'll have to beg for weeks before she'll start considering.  
  
Draco groaned and drooped his head, sadly, ontop of his plate, aka mashed potatoes.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 


	5. Ch 5, Shrinkage Problems

Teach Me How To Cry Ch 5

First of all; IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SO SORRY!!!!

I should have updated. I almost gave up on the story.

I owe everyone an apology, and lets just get on with the story alright?

Disclaimer: Only Alexia Aurora and Alex Xayle belong to me. And the plot. All else is J.K. Rowlings.

Draco knew Ginny was in her dorm. She'd been there for the past two days. Except for occasional visits to Hermione. She scowled at him every opportunity she got.

Ginny was furious. How dare Draco say that about Hermione? Its not like Mione ever did anything to him. Just because she was a muggle born. Who the hell did Draco Malfoy think he was?

Ginny slumped down on a chair. Screw him. She had other friends. And-

She lost her train of thought as she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" she grumbled.

Alexia and Millicent opened the door.

"Hey Gin. We're having a girls night tonight. Wanna come? We thought maybe it would cheer you up. We've been having them since forever. Maybe next time you can invite Hermione, once you meet all the girls and she get out of the hospital wing." Said Alexia cautiously.

"Yeah!" Said Millie. "They're really fun. We always talk and do different things. You could use a little stress-relief."

Ginny thought this over. It didn't sound so bad.

"Okay. I'll come. But I wont have anything to do with Draco. I don't wanna talk to him."

"YES!" shouted Alexia and Millicent together.

"We promise you it'l be fun."

"Can you hear anything? What are they saying?"

"Shhhhh!"

"Cut it out!"

The whole seventh year Slytherin boys were crouched down by the wall. The night before they had made little peekholes so they could listen to the girls talking. They were too small to see anything though, or the girls would see the holes and they would be caught. They didn't want to have a mass of angry girls at they're backs.

"-and so now I'm mad at Draco." Ginny confessed to the whole group. They'd introduced her to everyone. It was all the seventh year slytherin girls. Surprisingly, they were all really nice.

"He sounds like a jerk to me" said one particularly outspoken girl named Jenny.

"Oh no, hes not really. Atleast not usually. But I'm still mad at him. He can't go around talking about my friend like that."

"I know what you mean, Ginny." Said Alexia.

"Yes, but you have to think of his father. He's always told him that mudbloods were beneath him." Said Millicent warily.

"Well, yes, and I can understand that, but he shoudn't-" Ginny stopped talking. Her eyes blazed with anger. Everyone looked at her curiously. She motioned for everyone to be quiet. The girls hushed, curiously.

"Why are they not saying anything?"

"Is this normal?"

"Can you hear them?"

Ginny flicked her wand and mumbled a charm and half the west wall became invisible from the inside, to reveal all the seventh year boys crammed together in a tight pack, whispering and leaning their ears to the now invisible wall. Of course they couldn't see it was invisible.

Ginny cast a silencing charm, and a charm that the boys could hear voices outside of the charm, that sounded like normal talk, and turned around to the now seething seventh year girls.

"They've been listening the whole time!"

"We have to do something!"

"I say we go out there and bust their asses off!"

"Girls! I have an idea." Said Ginny.

They all stopped talking heatedly and looked at her expectantly.

"I say, since there are an even amount of girls and boys, we each pick a boy, and petrify them, or knock them unconscious, or whatever you can think of that wont damage them but make them not move and not be able to see or hear anything. Then, when they wake up in the morning, they will find a slight shrinkage problem in the family jewels, and a sudden growth spurt in their at the moment, flat chest. If you get my drift. And only the one who put on the charm, will be able to take them off. Oh, and I get Draco." Ginny finished, and looked around to see what they thought of her idea.

The girls all started cheering hysterically. Calls of "I GET BLAISE!" and "Xayle is MINE!" could be heard all around the room.

Pansy came up to Ginny and said "I think it's a great idea. But lets say we make a little adjustment and make all their robes Gryffindor colors."

Ginny grinned wickedly. "I like it. You should tell the other girls."

Pansy smiled. "Will do."

BANG

The door to the room the boys were in fell apart.

The boys whipped their heads around to meet a gang of livid girls. The girls spread out, each searching for a particular person. The boys that tried to flee were stopped by Millicent and Alicia, who had already petrified their boys and were blocking the door.

Ginny searched for Draco. She found him behind a brown-haired boy she didn't know. She effortlessly shoved the boy aside. When her eyes met with Draco's silver orbs, she could feel the fury rising in her.

"You felt the need to _spy_ on me? How could you do this? Do you even know how much this hurts me?"

"Ginny I-" Draco was cut off my Ginny, tears rising in her eyes.

"You what, Draco? You what? Were bored?"

"No, Ginny I swear, I needed to-"

"I don't need to listen to this! Not from you!" She had lost control over the tears, and they spilled from her eyes.

DRACO'S POV

I saw the tears were starting to leak from her eyes. I made her cry. I had made the beautiful angel in front of me cry. What was I thinking?

GINNY'S POV

I was crying. Shameful. Well, it was now or never.

END GINNY'S POV

Ginny stopped crying, and got a wicked gleam in her eye.

Draco al of a sudden felt very scared.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Draco woke up in his dorm. He groaned, as he events of last night came back to him.

He slowly made his way to the bathroom, head still fuzzy. What were those lumps on his chest? Were they…? They couldn't possibly be..?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Draco screamed, and heard screams from the other boys dorms as

well.

"Okay Draco, calm down. Just calm down. Now go to the bathroom, and take a shower. Everything's gonna be okay."

As Draco was in the shower soaping himself, he felt something wrong, so very wrong. Somebody had shrinked his winky!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!!!"

Hermione had just been ushered out of the hospital wing. She was going to breakfast, and what she saw nearly made her want to go back.

As Slytherins filed into the Great Hall, everyone started laughing. The seventh year boys came in looking very disgruntled in Gryffindor robes, a boob problem and kept trying new spells aimed at them. All of them stood in a row and yelled at the girls,

"ALRIGHT, WHO SHRUNK OUR WINKIES?!?!?"


End file.
